All the Small Things
by theM16
Summary: A one-shot on where Mrs Norris came from. My first Potter fic. Might include more if you guys give me good reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Mr and Mrs Filch, of number 9, Queens Street, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Well, as normal as any other wizarding family, living surrounded by muggles in the middle of London. Mr. Filch worked for the Ministry of Magic (no surprises there), while Mrs Filch helped out in the Apothecary in Diagonal Alley. They had two children, Argus and Arabella, and were perfectly happy.

That is, till Arabella's 11th birthday.

Neither of the children had been showing any distinct magical behaviour, but both Mr and Mrs Filch were hoping that they were just late bloomers.

But the letter never came.

Two years later, the family's hopes were up once again. Argus was turning eleven and he had once made the family cat fly across the room.

But the letter never came.

Mr and Mrs Filch, however, were not disappointed or ashamed of their children. They decided that no matter what, even if they were unable to perform magic, they should be educated and experienced.

After finishing muggle school, Arabella went on a tour around Europe, learning about different magical animals and where they could be found. On returning to London after a year, she even met a certain Mr. Scamander, who helped her in opening her own little business selling various a animals, especially cross-breed cats and kneazles.

She later went on to marry a muggle with whom she had studied, a certain Athelstan Figg.

Argus, even after completing school was unable to find a job that suited him. However, his mother was on good terms with the then potions master Professor Slughorn, seeing as he bought all his supplies from her. He managed to get Argus a job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, first as an assistant and later as the caretaker, when Apollyon Pringle retired in 1973.

Hearing about Argus's new job, Arabella insisted on giving him a small gift. A tiny, dust coloured kitten with beautiful yellow eyes.

Argus loved Mrs Norris.

 **A/N: Something weird happened the first time i posted this, so here it is again.**

 **The idea popped into my head at like 2 in the morning and I woke up thinking I'll make it a funny little piece, and ended up with this again.**

 **If you like it, please tell me, I can try and write more!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Argus Filch, Arabella Figg, Slughorn, Scamander or Pringle.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was that time of the year again, when the third years had their first sexual education class.

The heads of each house took the class of the students. Which meant Snape had to teach the Slytherins about protection and quick contraceptive spells and the different fertility potions and listening to the girls giggle and the someone ask if _Fetus Deletes_ is an actual spell. It was the worst part of every single year and Severus hated every second of it.

There was only one thing that lifted his mood ever so slightly this year. Minerva was going to have to deal with the Weasely twins...

* * *

"Fred, George, Lee! I hear the slightest _hint_ of a whisper, giggle or any sort of distraction which is not educational, I will send you straight to Professor Snape for the rest of the class."

McGonagall looked at the three boys before addressing the other students.

"The threat remains the same for the rest of you as well. Now settle down and let us start. And yes," she again turned to where Fred, George and Lee were sitting, "Fetus Deletus is not a spell, charm, jinx or any sort of magical incantation. I will answer all your questions so please do not be afraid to ask, and if you are still doubtful of anything, you may come and ask me, or any of your professors, after classes.

"If the three of you are planning to go and ask everything to Professor Snape in the Great Hall after classes tomorrow," she paused, the angles of her lips twitching, "Well, I took your class properly, so there shouldn't be any such need, per se." A small smile flashed over her face, a twinkle in her eye appeared.

Straightening herself, Professor McGonagall started the class.

* * *

A/N: I've always seen McGonagall as a character who has so much, but could have had so much more. Every headcanon I read about her is just amazing.


End file.
